Reflexo no Espelho
by Aki no Okonomiyaki
Summary: Akito temia o espelho. Oneshot.


Disclainer: Fruits Basket não pertence a mim...Só à Natsuki Takaya e licenciadas.

"Espelho"

* * *

Na superfície refletida, a única coisa que Akito enxergava era si mesma. 

E isso era, por si só, aterrorizante demais.

Porque era fácil se erguer quando não se mirava. Era um espírito elevado, a criança especial, que fazia os dedicados súditos se exaltarem e se dobrarem perante sua autoridade. Abraçava e destruía o seu amado panteão, no qual era nada menos que Deus. E suas convicções eram um pilar marmóreo, que não possuía rachaduras que pudessem sequer infiltrar dúvidas. Afinal, não havia possibilidade de estar errada sobre sua divindade.

Mas não era isso o espelho dizia. Quando via o corpo inerte, curvado sobre um algum fardo invisível que talvez pesasse demais, e os olhos, que pareciam permanecer fincados num passado antigo...

Lhe parecia que patética. Tanto quanto seus súditos.

"_Ninguém nunca te esperou!_"

E a mentira jogada ao vento por Ren parecia fazer algum sentido.

E o simples pensamento de que, talvez, houvesse veracidade naquelas palavras era suficiente para faze-la urrar, ferida.

Alguma vez possuiu conforto. Quando o significado de Deus ainda não havia se enraizado nela por completo, era capaz de chorar. E os braços de Shigure forneciam uma muralha protetora aonde sentia que poderia se abrigar dos olhares alheios, das palavras, do reflexo.

"Shigure, Shigure." Era a única coisa capaz de balbuciar.

E o Cão nada falava.

E tanto tempo depois, ela tentou afasta-lo com suas próprias mãos. Mas então por que, tal qual uma muralha, ele não obedecia à sua vontade? O motivo não lhe vinha.

E por isso mesmo ele era fascinante, a afastando e atraindo como um pólo magnético. E, como uma abelha que débil voa até uma lâmpada, ela era incapaz de resistir.

Mas quando acordava à noite e olhava o espelho, ele não estava mais ali. E ela não conseguia dormir novamente, por que sabia que o mulher do espelho a estaria espreitando nos sonhos.

Então, ela tentou reforçar dentro de si o Deus, mentira tão doce que soava verdadeira em sua mente. Aquilo se tornou o único consolo com que contava, quando mirava o patético reflexo, que ela tanto desprezava e temia.

"Eu sou Deus!" imaginava, febril. E, estreitando os brancos longos e pálidos, se abraçava.

E começou a considerar a mulher quebradiça do espelho como outra pessoa. Por que a mulher não poderia ser ela. Por que se fosse verdade que ela era assim, então...

Não. A verdade seria cruel demais.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lentamente, as pálpebras se abriram na penumbra do quarto, enquanto a respiração saia em pequenas lufadas de ar. A penumbra não a deixava ver, mas ela conseguia sentir o braço de Shigure, entre protetor e possessivo, enlaçado em sua cintura.

E, daquela distância, o reflexo no espelho de seu quarto a encarou.

Mas a mulher nele estava mudada.

O olhar havia mudado. Os olhos não miravam o passado morto, já que, agora, pareciam voltados para um futuro incerto. Ela segurou uma das mãos de Shigure.

O reflexo não incomodava mais.

Um suspirou escapou pelos lábios fracamente, e ela fechou os olhos.

Naquela noite, Akito dormiu muito.

E teve sonhos maravilhosos.

* * *

N/A: Pois é, veio um moemnto de inspiração para o meu casal predileto de Furuba e pá-pum, eu escrevi esse textinho...Blé, ficou ruim. Eu gostaria de ter feito algo mais bonito e à altura da Kakau-momis, mas não teve jeito. E foi o meu primeiro AkiGure. 

Dedicatória: E assim, o meu primeiro AkiGure é dedicado a Kakau-chan o/. Eu gostaria de ter feito algo muito melhor pra ti, momis, e sei que você já recebeu Akigures de presente, mas veio a inspiração e eu fiz. Sei que não ficou muito bom, e que eu não escrevo muito bem, mas foi feito com carinho, então eu acho que está valendo. Obrigada por me aguentar, sendo eu a pessoa chata que sou, e por me suportar até quando eu atrapalho os seus estudos, e por betar as inhisses que eu escrevos. Tu é demais e eu te adoro, então...Valeu, momis!.


End file.
